A Game of Poker Between Three Friends
by Proxenetisme
Summary: After a long day of celebrating Naruto's 17th birthday, Kiba and Shikamaru and the birthday boy, himself, stay overnight at his house. Things...get out of hand. My first ffic. Yaoi. Smut. Threesome. NaruShikaKiba!


Hi! You don't know for how long I've been lurking around the mature parts of this site, sampling its unique wares and wishing that I, too, might be able to contribute a piece to its great museum of total smut.

Now that I can post stories from my iPad, this dream I've had for so long can finally be realized. Thank you!

But enough of that...It's time to see if my writing skills extend to dirtier genres. ~~~~~

After a long day of celebrating Naruto's 17th birthday, Kiba and Shikamaru and the birthday boy, himself, stay overnight at his house. Things get out of hand.

Naruto didn't have much to do at his house, considering that he usually spent most of his time training or on missions or cavorting around (or being too dirt poor to equip his home with amenities), but Kiba and Shikamaru didn't want to TELL him that. So they hung around.

There was a pack of cards laying around, so they ended up sitting in Naruto's room playing poker, wearing only their boxers and t-shirts.

The card game wasnt going anywhere and it started to get a bit dull.

"Sigh...this is turning out to be such a drag. Let's just stop and get to bed." Shikamaru yawned.

"No, we can't go to bed yet! The only reason the game's not going anywhere is that there's nothing at stake." Naruto replied.

"Well what do you suggest we do to raise the stakes, then, Naruto?" said Kiba blankly. He didn't feel like going to bed, either, but this game was getting really boring.

"Hmm..." Naruto tried to think quickly. "Well...we could bet food?" Their faces didn't show any good signs, so he moved on quickly. "No, that's boring! Eh..."

"I've got it, We will steak our dignity!" Naruto yelped. Facial expressions got puzzled. Better.

"We will play strip poker. Only it won't be for eroticism; it'll be for embarassment, everyone who loses the game and is naked has to remain so 'till the rest of the game is finished. So what do you say?"

Everyone pondered this. It miight make things more interesting, they supposed. One by one came a squeemish "okay, I guess so, but as long as its not sexual..."

Naruto gathered all the cards and shuffled them thoroughly. He then handed everyone five cards and one by one they turned them over to see their hands.

"One please, dealer," said Kiba, throwing down a card.

"Two for me," said Shikamaru, following Kiba's example.

Naruto switched the cards and then switched his own.

They then revealed their cards.

Shikamaru got two 2s and two 3s.

Kiba got two 2s, but that was it.

Naruto got three kings.

"Hah, I win!"

Kiba slowly removed his black shirt. As he pulled it up, he revealed the smooth, tan skin of his body. His abs were perfectly sculpted through training and moved with his broad chest as he breathed.

Now he was only in his boxers. One more failure and he would be out.

The next round was held and Shikamaru came out on top. Naruto lost and had to remove his shirt. His sun-kissed skin and muscled build were now also exposed.

Cards were dealed again and again cards were switched, this time with Shikamaru losing and having to remove his shirt, too. His body was comparable to those of Naruto and Kiba, except less tanned.

Now it was anyone's game.

The cards were shuffled again and everyone received five cards. Cards were switched and eacn player had his final hand. The tension was thick and everyone was hot and nervous, for this would be the round someone would lose his boxers. Their sweat shone in the light all over their hard, ripped bodies, glistening whenever they moved their toned muscles.

They shakingly threw down their cards.

This time the results were odd.

Kiba recieved three 4s, and clearly won.

But amazingly, Naruto and Shikamaru both recieved two 8s, one ace and two 6s.

"What the...What do we do now? Do we redraw? Flip a coin? Or do we both lose?" Naruto said frowning.

"Well, I don't know the rules very well but I saw that you both lost..." Kiba smirked. "So come on."

"There's no way those are the rules." said Shikamaru.

"Ergh...okay, look. Since we all don't know the rules for this situation, how about you two go naked now, and I'll just join you guys afterward. Okay?" Kiba said.

"Well, okay, then..." Naruto said, shaking.

Naruto and Shikamaru grabbed the rims of their boxers.

Kiba grinned and began to count down. "Three, two, one!"

Both Naruto and Shikamaru yanked down their boxers and let them drop to the floor, exposing themselves to one another. They stood there staring at each other's flaccid member. Shikamaru was uncut and a little larger than Naruto, who was also uncut.

"Well, come on Kiba. It's your turn to get naked now," said Shikamaru.

Kiba laughed. "You really thought I was going to do that? Hahaha! I just wanted to see you two make asses out of yourselves."

Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing.

They both dove onto Kiba and pinned him to the floor.

Naruto put his naked body over Kiba, pinning him down while Shikamaru yanked down his boxers to reveal his cut and shaved member. Shikamaru and Kiba looked at it puzzled.

"Dude, where is your pubic hair? I didnt know you were cut." said Naruto, now sitting with his naked body against Kiba's naked body.

"Fine. I shave, okay?" Said Kiba, pushing Naruto off of him.

Shikamaru was confused. "Why do you shave?"

"Because I like the smooth feeling and I don't like pubic hair!"

He got up and saw the two boys' puzzled expressions on their faces. More importantly, he saw them both naked and for some reason, this made him start to get hard.

"DUDE, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" yelled Shikamaru upon seeing Kiba's member begin to rise up.

Kiba blushed and tried to cover himself. "Aww are you like that now, Kiba?" Said Naruto, smirking.

"No, Im not, honest! It's just because it's so hot and ahh..." Kiba paused, seeing that Naruto and Shikamaru also begin to rise.

They didn't even realize it.

"Ha, if I'm like that then we all are — look at you two!" Said Kiba smiling.

Naruto and Shikamaru blushed and tried to cover themselves.

Kiba just started laughing and then Naruto and Shikamaru joined in.

Then they all stopped and stared at each other.

"You know, I've never seen a cut one before," said Naruto, mesmerized by Kiba's cock.

"Me neither," reassured Shikamaru.

"Well I've never seen an uncut one before," came Kiba's rebut.

They all just stood there, staring.

Shikamaru, then feeling the tension, couldn't hold off and began to masturbate. Kiba and Naruto noticed (who wouldn't notice!), but instead of going crazy, decided to join in.

"Hey, you know what? We should do each other...No not like that! I mean we should jack each other off; not in a gay way or anything, but as friends. I hear lots of guys do that." Said Shikamaru awkwardly.

The other two stared at him and, swept by the moment, agreed.

iNaruto was the first to make a move since he was so curious about Kiba's cock. He reached out and grabbed it.

A shiver ran down Kiba's spine, one of enjoyment.

Then Naruto played with it and felt Kiba's balls and how unhairy they were.

Kiba then reached out to Shikamaru next to him and groped him. Shikamaru also felt a nice shiver run down his spine. He then started to play with Naruto's.

They all began stroking each other in a circle. Everyone relaxed and enjoyed the strange, pleasurable feeling while moving at his own pace to give that feeling to someone else.

But then Naruto stopped abruptly. He slowly bent over to get to Kiba's waist level and then without saying a word slipped Kiba's long, smooth cock into his mouth. He worked the cock as deeply down his throat as he could (so he could feel the fleshy organ deep in his mouth) and moved his tongue about to fully taste it.

Kiba jumped but didn't object. His eyes closed in sheer enjoyment, and he tilted his head back. His breathing became more deep, causing his hot, tanned body to move slightly more. Naruto moved one hand to rub along Kiba's 8 abs, and breathed in deeply his musky scent.

Shikamaru simply stared agape at Naruto and Kiba and the expression on Kiba's face. His erection rose further, if that was possible. Suddenly, he got an idea.

He bent down behind Naruto and observed how the position he was in opened up his bum hole. Shikamaru sat down behind Naruto and slowly inserted his penis into Naruto's tight, warm opening, gasping as it encased his penis.

Naruto nearly bit Kiba's cock in pain, but somehow, it was a pleasurable pain. Shikamaru was fully in and began to thrust rhythmically in and out of Naruto.

Naruto moaned deeply. Without warning, Kiba came in Naruto's mouth. He swallowed every bit. Kiba pulled his limp penis from Naruto's mouth.

Naruto was now on all fours having his bottom rammed by Shikamaru. He continued to moan loudly in pleasure. Shikamaru embraced Naruto's body for support, tweaking his nipples.

Kiba went under Naruto and moved to engulf Naruto's penis into his own mouth, bobbing his head back and forth, sucking intensely.

Then Shikamaru blew into Naruto's ass. "AHHHHH," Shikamaru yelped as he pulled himself out of Naruto. The cum began to run out of Naruto's ass.

Naruto came, too, with Kiba swallowing everything that was released.

They then decided to get cleaned up and go to bed, smiling wildly the whole time. Even after all the lights were out, they were still pretty restless. Maybe it was time for another game?


End file.
